Once upon a fairytale
by Angelx00x15
Summary: Stella Solaria's a school girl by day and a pop star by night. Brandon shields is a multi billionaires son who works at shield incorporated after school with his friends as they are teaming up to help Brandon when he fully takes over the company, the parents agree to the partnership of the friends. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. High School day 1 Save me

**Stella Solaria's a school girl by day and a pop star by night.**

 **Brandon shields is a multi billionaires son who works at shield incorporated after school with his friends as they are teaming up to help Brandon when he fully takes over the company, the parents agree to the partnership of the friends.**

 **Before graduation the boys and girls go on a crazy ride Stella keeping her pop star secret from everyone while trying to fit in and have a normal life at magix academy. Tears will be shed, hearts will be broken and truths will be spilt but will Stella and Brandon's love be stronger or will the manager win and keep Stella in the spotlight for good.**

 **Stella POV**

"Stella WAKE UP" I heard my mother yell from down the stairs in the kitchen. "Your going to be late for your first day of high school" my mother squealed with anticipation.

Hi my name is Stella Solaria and up until today I've been home-schooled. And no, not because my parents up and move all the time, frankly sometimes I wish they did. But no see I have this secret that I've had since about grade 8 I think I started hehe. See I'm no ordinary girl, well I am by day but at night I'm pop sensation "Sparkling Stars" I know weird stage name but oddly enough it works haha. I managed to convince my parents and my slave driver of a manger that I can handle both being a superstar and attending high school I mean come on how hard can it be?, Right?

I chose to take a stage name and hide my appearance cause in all honesty who wants to be swarmed by fans especially when your out shopping with friends trying to relax? I live in Beverly Hills with my mother Luna Solaria. My father Radius Solaria and my Twin brother Skylar Solaria or Sky for short haha, He has always gone to normal school so he's not freaking out like I am.

"What if they don't like me?" I stated as I was finding which outfit I should wear. I want to impress but I don't want to look stuck up rich and snobby either...which I'm clearly not. In fact I pride myself on my bubbly, happy personality. I finally decided on my green dress with pink strips with my pink star belt followed by my pink wedges. I let my hair down as it suites the outfit better. I then skipped over to the bathroom and applied some natural looking make up, topping it off with my favourite strawberry lip gloss. From the corner of my eye, I saw something shining on my vanity, as I walked over I saw they were the pair of green star hooped earrings my brother got me from Christmas in New York. I think you can tell how much of a girly girl I am haha. By now sky was getting furious. "STELLA HURRY UP OR WE ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Sky howled at me from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming" I yelled back I grabbed my cell phone, keys and school bag. Skipped down the stairs and was out the door.

School had started a week ago, but I was in New York doing a photo shoot so I couldn't attend. Sky on the other hand was already "Mr Popularity" along with his best friends Brandon, Riven, Helia, Nabu and Timmy. I on the other hand was completely new to everyone and everything. "Sky?, Where do I go to sign in and get my bodyguard?" I asked sweetly. Sky broke down laughing "Bodyguard? This is high school Stella, here you are Just Stella Solaria Not Sparkling Stars you don't need a bodyguard, and besides you'll be hanging with me and the boys until you find your feet haha, remember if you need anything you've got my cell. If you need me call me". As he was finishing his sentence..."Hey Sky your finally here" a tall gorgeous guy yelled. I swear my heart must of just leaped right out of my chest when I saw him. Sky introduced him as Brandon, Tan skin with a medium athletic build, short dark brown hair with bangs angled sharply towards his right eye. He had these deep chocolate eyes that you could easily get lost in. He is the son of Emma and Max Shield, Of Shield Incorporated, the company my brother likes working at after school.

Sky introduced the others one by one.

Riven has short spiked magenta colour hair and violet eyes. He also has an athletic build but not so well defined as sky's or Brandon's. He also helps out at Brandon's family's company after school.

Timmy has a medium skin tone, light brown hair orange hair with a small fringe and wears glasses with his small hazel eyes. He comes from a family of scientists and is one of the smartest in the school. He along with the others helps out at Brandon's parents company after school.

Helia, he's an artist student. He has blueish black hair that's long but tied into a loose ponytail. He has a medium light skin tone and steel blue eyes. He seems like the romantic type.

Nabu, he would be described as having very long darkish reddish hair braid back. He had an African appearance but a lighter skin shade.

Once the introductions were complete, which took about 15 minutes... I'm not a patient person hehe. I was finally able to go get my class schedule and find out where my locker was. School starts at 10 and finishes at 4 which isn't that bad unless you're like me and have a tight schedule. I'm hoping that being in High school would help erase my writers block.


	2. A very Different world

**Stella POV**

Walking through these large halls is very daunting especially to someone who's never been in a real school before. As I was walking through the halls with Sky and his friends helping me find my locker, me being clumsy accidently walked straight into the back of someone making them fall forward into the trash can. I quickly run to help get her out... only for me to wish I had left her in there. Chimera, One of the most popular girl in school and head cheerleader, she spends a lot of time with Sky and the others. Well more like clinging onto them while they completely ignore her existence according to Sky.

"OMG I am so sorry here let me help you" I stated as I was helping her up.

"YOU CLUMSY IDIOT, DIDN'T ANYONE EVER TEACH TO LOOK WHERE YOU ARE WALKING!?" Chimera screeched back at me.

It made me want to cower in fear behind my brother and his friends. I think they picked up on it, just as I was about to run and hide; Brandon stepped forward.

"Hey, at least she helped fix your appearance"

The whole hallway erupted in laughter only for Ms Grizelda to show up.

"What's going on here?" Ms Grizelda asked directing the question at Sky and the others.

Sky spoke up

"Nothing Ms G Stella here accidently bumped into Chimera cause she was so busy looking at her surroundings she didn't notice everyone else haha"

"Ahh yes Miss Stella welcome try not to make it a habit of bumping into people a lady always walks with grace and dignity and always knows where she's going and what her surroundings are at all times" Ms Grizelda said.

"Yes Ms Grizelda" I replied sheepishly bowing my head.

With that Ms Grizelda glided down the hallway.

"You missed a bullet with that one Stella" Sky said.

We had almost forgot about Chimera when "What the hell am I going to do about my dress, it's completely ruined because of you!" Chimera yelled

"I said I was sorry there's nothing much I can do about it now is there. Shouldn't you have a spare change of clothes in your locker or car?" I said

"No, because usually people keep their distance from me, unless they would like to have your reputations ruined" Chimera growled.

"I'm new here you can be at least a little more sympathetic" I pleaded

"I don't care if you have been here since the beginning of time new girl, I will make your like a living hell" Chimera hissed

And with that chimera stormed off, leaving me wanting to run and hide in a corner and cry.

Sky and the others sensed my sadness; there was nothing much they could do to comfort me.

Great going Stella first day and you already make an enemy, well at least I've got new writing material.

I just hope the rest of the day goes smoothly.

It was nearly time for first class when the sudden realisation hit me. I only have one class with sky and the others and that PE, one of my least favourite subjects. I at least had maths with Timmy, geography with Nabu, English with Brandon, Tourism with sky, art with Helia...thank god and last but not least music with Riven.

Thinking to myself I wondered if I would ever make any female friends at school and as it turns out my luck was about to change.


	3. Well this day just gets better

**Stella POV**

 **First class of the day:**

"OMG yes I have art first" I squealed happily.

"Why you so happy about having art first?" questioned Helia

"It helps me relax and after the morning I've had I'll need it" I stated.

The other boys have all gone off to their classes which left me and Helia heading to ours. As we were walking i saw he was staring and this beautiful brunette in front of him.

Me being nosey asked "Hey Helia who's that?"

He replied "Flora". The way he said her name and the way he was staring at her made him look like a love sick puppy. It was kind of cute.

We finally made our way to the art block... Gosh this school is huge.

As we enter the class I notice Flora was in there as well...which got me thinking that it's time to play cupid.

As I was walking to sit next to flora the teacher had grabbed my arm and yanked me to the front of the class and asked me to introduce myself.

When I'm just Stella I can incredibly shy, what I wouldn't give to have my wig, spotlight and a sold out show which is easier for me than having to introduce myself but anyways away I went.

"Hi I'm Stella Solaria, My favourite hobbies include shopping and hanging with my friends"

I was going bright red by now thankfully the teacher allowed me to take a seat and I positioned myself next to flora.

"Hi I'm Stella" I said sweetly

"Hello my name is Flora, it's a pleasure to meet you"

We conversed for like 15 minutes before the teacher yelled at us to get some work done.

I was a free art period everyone was either painting or drawing, me on the other hand pulled out my note book and started writing songs...well at least trying to. I'm use to sitting in my room singing them aloud to make sure they sound good but now I have to hum and it just doesn't feel right.

After my encounter with Chimera this morning I managed to write a song about the experience... lets just say I'm FEARLESS.

Now that I had one song down I was over the moon happy maybe these high school experiences are exactly what I needed to become creative again.

Finally the morning tea bell rang I was so happy, I was legit starving as I forgot to have breakfast this morning cause I was so nervous. I asked flora if she would like to join me for morning tea, she declined saying she agreed to meet up with her other friends. I said that was fine and I'd probably see her in the cafeteria later.

Helia and I walked to the cafeteria past the sea of people to finally reach the double doors that was the cafeteria. As I opened the doors I saw everyone was in cliques I wondered if this was normal.

"Hey Helia, is it normal for people to sit in these cliques?"

"It's always been this way Stella, and no one would dare change it, it would throw the school balance way out of place"

"Oh ok well where do we sit?"

"Up the stairs to the main table at the back or in females terms the popularity table, but we don't let the school sluts near us. We guys keep to ourselves your the only girl that has the opportunity to sit with us whenever you want."

Before long I realised everyone was staring at me and Helia.

"Why are they staring at us?"

"Because your new and still haven't been defined yet so no one knows where you belong, they waiting in anticipation to see which table you will choose"

"Oh but I only know you and my brothers friends!"

"Yes so when they see you sitting with us don't get offended if the girls snob you, and guys are really flirtatious towards you. It all comes with sitting with us".

"Oh ok".

I grab my lunch tray with Helia and we start making our way towards my brother and his friends. I pass by Floras table and her her friends sitting there with her, I smile at her sweetly, and she returns the smile. The other girls at her table look so confused, it was funny to watch. I continued forward with Helia, I didn't realise how quiet the cafeteria was, until I realised all eyes were on me.

Helia climbed the stairs and made his way over to Sky and the others.

I stood at the top of the stair case, and decided to look back down I saw Flora and her table watching me I saw Chimera and her table glare at me, but when I looked forward I saw a group of guys welcoming me, I just sealed my fate in the schools system, I walked over to my brothers table sat down, and from there all the chatter began and I knew it was about me.


	4. Detention!

**Stella POV**

Morning tea was finally over and I head to my next 2 classes before lunch. Thank god I didn't have PE till the end of the day or I think I would have died. As I was walking down the hallway with Sky and the group I spotted Flora in the crowd with the others girls from her table.

"FLORA" I yelled and happily skipped over to her.

"Hey Stella" Flora said sweetly.

I noticed the other girls staring at me like who the hell is this girl?.

"Oh girls I forgot haha this is Stella, this is her first day here at magix academy, I met her in art class".

These are the girls, Bloom, Musa, Layla and Tecna.

"Hi it's a pleasure to meet you all" I said sweetly

Bloom spoke "since your new here, did you want to join us for lunch? We'd love to get to know you better!"

I was unsure of this request after everything Helia had told me I looked over to the guys with a quizzical expression. That's when sky spoke out.

"Or did you ladies want to join us, we have plenty of room up back, and because Stella's my little sister I want to keep an eye on her for her first day I hope you understand" he said it with the most sincerest smile on his face.

I looked at the girls pleadingly and that's when Bloom spoke up.

"We'd love to but wouldn't we be heavily judged by the rest of the school?"

Stella "don't worry about them I've been the talk of the school and its my first day, it can take the talk off me for a bit haha, come on girls please I really want to get to know you better!"

"Ok!" they all said in unison

"By the way Sky I'm going to need an escort to English class since Chimera has that class too"

"Don't worry Brandon will be there to protect you"

"Oh yeah Brandon's in my English class yes! I'm safe" I thought

I shot the biggest smile over to Brandon... I thought I saw him blush a little bit

"Come on Princess or well be late" Brandon stated as he took off down the hall.

I waved goodbye to the others and said I'd see them at lunch time.

Bloom yelled "wait up I've got English to!". She ran off towards me and Brandon

I thought to myself.

 _Brandon called me princess hehe I could get use to the nickname especially when he says it._

We made our way to English class up on the 3rd floor, did I mention that this school makes Hogwarts look small. Once inside there were 3 seats at the back which we quickly grabbed, unknown to us that those were Chimeras seats. Chimera walked in the room with her friends and stared daggers towards me. I literally wanted to sink into my chair right about now.

Brandon leaned over "Don't worry about them princess, they are just jealous about your hot bodyguard" he winked at me then returned to his seated position. My face lit up bright red, Bloom definitely noticed, she leaned over. "You ok? You've gone bright red" I looked at her and as I was about to reply the teacher walked in.

The class seemed to go by so slowly when all of a sudden...My cell phone started ringing.

I looked at it and saw it was from my manager the teacher gave me a look that said ignore it but I couldn't, I quickly rushed out of class to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ahh Stella you finally answered"

"Sorry was in the middle of class"

"Yes yes that's fine, tell me how rehearsed are you?"

"Not that well rehearsed why?"

"You have a sold out show this Saturday remember?"

"Oh no I forgot!"

"Do you have any new songs yet?"

"I have 1 but I still need to go to the studio to see if it works with my sound of music".

"Yes that's fine I can book you in this afternoon for 5?"

"Yes that would be good, see you then"

"Oh Stella, I've also hired you a personal assistant to help you out, so you don't forget important events"

"Ok thank you, now I really need to head back to class"

"Ok have fun see you at 5"

I ended the call and walked back into class I turned to the teacher to apologise and for that I earned a 10 minute detention after school... great first day for me.

I walked back to my seat Bloom had the sympathetic look on her face and in all honesty I was glad I wasn't by myself or I would have cried.

Class finally finish, and the next class was with Layla and Nabu, that class just flew by till it was finally lunch time.

I walked with Nabu and Layla to the cafeteria doors Nabu walked straight in with Layla then me straight behind them, I grabbed my lunch and was starting to head to my brothers table when I saw the other girls were sitting at their old table. I walked over and asked "I thought we were all going to sit at my brothers table?" Bloom looked up and said "oh we were but you weren't there so it would of been awkward" "well I'm here now come on lets go" I said it with such happiness they all perked up and got ready to walk with me. Again it causes the cafeteria to go dead silent as they watched me walk with the other girls over to my brothers table. I made the other girls climb the stairs first with Bloom leading, once we all got to the top, I took the lead back and walk straight over and sat next to Brandon, my heart did a flip in my chest when I saw him smile. Bloom took a seat next to Sky, Musa took a seat next to Riven, Layla took a seat next to Nabu, Tecna took a seat next to Timmy and finally Flora took a seat next to Helia.

Everyone was getting along so well it was quiet encouraging seeing that it made me think of a new song to write. I grabbed all the girls numbers and simultaneously text them what I thought would be a great group name for us girls "WINX CLUB" they all checked their phones at the same time looked at me and screamed "YES!" all at once it was quiet encouraging haha.

The boys all looks quizzically at me, but then realised I just gaining 5 best friends, apart from the guys. We were all happily talking that's when I found out all the guys were going to work at Brandon's family business.

"Wow Brandon were do your parents work?"

All of them nearly choked on what they were eating /drinking and looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Well princess my parents own Shield Incorporated"

I nearly sprayed my juice that I was drinking all over the table.

"What! Your the son or Emma and Max shield... That means Your Brandon Shields"

My eyes flashed filled with memories of when I was younger.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _It was a hot Los Angeles day, my parents decided to take me and my brother out to the Venice beach for the day as they both had the day off. As I was lounging on the beach, a young boy came and stood in front of me I was about 6 years old. Sky and my dad were off playing with the rugby ball and that little boy ran off to join them, Sky called him Brandon. His mother came to sit with us as Brandon's father was too busy working. My mother and his mother were busy talking and I was relaxing in the sun when I over heard them talking about me._

" _Oh those two will be so cute together"_

" _Oh I know and then we can finally join the business through marriage"_

" _Stella would make a beautiful partner to my darling Brandon"_

 _Shield and Solaria Incorporated, it has a very nice ring to it._

 _I'm meant to marry that little by HA! My mother will forget about it before I'm even 15_

 _ **End of flashback**_

Tears threaten to prick my eyes; I quickly stood up and ran out of the cafeteria everyone was staring at me I didn't care I needed to get away.

Why did it bother me so much, I should be over the moon marrying someone that gorgeous kind caring sensitive...Stella snap out of it.

The reason why we can never be together... My secret will destroy everything.

If people ever found out I was Sparkling Stars I would never be treated the same everyone would give me special attention and I don't want that. I just want to be a normal girl living a normal high school life.

Stella and Sparkling Stars lives don't mix, and I would never want to put Brandon though that, hell even Sky hates it. Until such a time as Sparkling Stars has sung her final song there can be no relationship between us. Brandon my darling, yes I have a mega crush on you but that's all it shall stay at least for now. Maybe one day we can be together, but for now I'm grateful to have you just as my friend.

I stayed at staircase until the end of lunch bell rang, thinking of new songs to write for my dilemma.


	5. Music sets me free

**Brandon POV**

We all just sat in silence after Stella ran off; we didn't know what we said that could have upset her. Once I said that I was Brandon Shield she just flipped, did something happen in the past I don't know about? Did someone say something about me that she might have misunderstood? Lunch was almost finished and she hasn't return yet. I know I've only known her for a short time but something about her makes me want to protect her, care for her and love her like she deserves.

The Bell rang to signal lunch was over Musa took Stella's bag phone and keys, cause she had music with her next before we all joined together for PE. Sky has asked Musa to talk to Stella find out what happened. With that we all walked over to our classes.

 **Musa POV**

I walked towards the music room, when I saw a crowd of people standing outside the door even the teacher gawking inside. I walked up closer when I heard the most beautiful voice singing one of my favourite songs, no one dared to sing along as her voice was so beautiful and pure no ones could compared. Then I overheard a kid say omg that's Stella Solaria, who knew she could sing like that. I was amazed to say the least; all I could do was stand and listen. I decide to record it to show the others since we were all meeting after school so the boys could play rugby in the park and me and the girls can do our homework.

 **Stella POV**

I sat in the music room oblivious to the people outside. All I knew is that when I'm sad this song always cheered me up.

And so I play it now just so I don't shed a tear as I sing along to "What if I shine" (Jordyn Kane)

 **I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be**

 **I play by everybody's rules that don't seem right to me**

 **I'm cool and polite on the outside when I get a chance I run and I hide**

 **If your eyes are closed it's hard to see**

 **What if I back down now 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen?**

 **What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am**

 **What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open**

 **Or tonight, just tonight What if I shine?**

 **Should I even care? They're all sitting there and everyone's staring at me**

 **If I step out in the spotlight maybe I'll be set free**

 **What if I back down now 'cause I'm afraid of what might happen?**

 **What if they turn away when I show them who I truly am**

 **What if I lose my breath when I throw those big doors open**

 **Or tonight, just tonight What if I shine? I... shine...**

 **I spend too much time thinking about who I'm supposed to be**

 **But what if I sing out loud? Because anything can happen**

 **What if I stand up proud and I show them who I truly am?**

 **They're going to call my name and I'll throw these big doors open**

 **'Cause tonight, just tonight I'm going to shine I... shine...**

I heard clapping and cheering erupting from the hallway. I look up and there was the teacher and all the music students staring and cheering at me, with compliments of wow what a voice things along those lines but one comment that caught my attention was from a girl she stated I sounded exactly like Sparkling stars. Yes, it was one of her songs while mine but I couldn't let them know that.

"Me being as good as Sparkling Stars? Thank you! But no my voice was just having a good day haha thank you though!" and with that I slunk to the back of the class to hide.

As I reach my seat I see Musa closest to the window so I decide to go sit next to her.

"Hey Musa thanks for grabbing my stuff your a life saver" I said sweetly

"Hey no problem Stella, that's what friends are for haha. Umm Stella? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure Musa, what's up?" Something in me new she was going to ask about lunch and me suddenly leaving, was I ready to tell her?

"What happened at lunch, you were so happy then at the mention of Brandon's Full Name its like you go stabbed in the heart? What's going on there?"

" umm well its complicated...I have crush on him I know silly after one day and to find out that he was The Brandon Shields the Billionaires son, well it was a bit much for me to handle cause well me and him can never be our worlds are to different...literally. And besides I'm just a clutzy blonde, he's every women's dream, hell never see me anything more than a friend" I pretty much said that with tears running down my face. Ok so I only told her Half the truth one big detail I'm leaving out I'm sparkling stars for heavens sake I get yelled at for even having friends, gosh I don't even want to know what will happen if I get a boyfriend.

Musa looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"You know your going to have to tell him sooner or later!"

"I pick Later" I whispered lowering my head down onto the desk.

With that the conversation ended and we went back to talking about our love for music and what it would be like if we were famous. Well I don't need to pretend but she doesn't need to know that detail.

The rest of the hour flew past and ahead laid the hour I've been dreading PE.


	6. DodgeBall

**Note: Thank you Kara Valmont for being my BETA Reader. Your amazing :D**

 **Stella POV**

I walked as slowly as possible heading towards the Gym; the group was all waiting outside for me. Yeah it's strange we all properly met at lunch and we already hanging out like we have been friends for years haha, it's cool and weird all at once. I finally reached the double doors and walked into the gym foyer. The gym teacher Cordatorta met us there.

"Today because we have a new student with us, we shall be playing DODGEBALL"

My heart literally sank. Dodgeball and I are so not very good friends.

"But first get changed and 2 laps around the rugby fields, both of them!"

Great I said to myself and here I was hoping for an easy lesson. I walked with Bloom and the girls to the change room dreading the next hour.

We were finally changed 5 minutes later and were ready to start running; of course the boys were already on their second lap. That's when I noticed Brandon had his shirt off, I think Bloom noticed and nudged me gently, "Stella, your going to start drooling if you don't close your mouth soon" she said though small giggles.

Just then Brandon ran by "Come on princess, try and keep up slowpoke" he said that while winking, running and looking incredibly gorgeous. Why did I have to develop a crush on this guy, he's ego is through the roof.

We started jogging at a steady pace, Layla running off ahead with Bloom.

I stayed at a constant pace next to flora and we were happily talking about artwork when Cordatorta yelled. "We can't wait for ever for you two, come in now so we can play dodgeball".

I was happy and sad at that announcement, but well its better than getting sweaty.

"Ok well break you up into two teams, Girls Vs Boys" Again my heart sank, I think Flora and Tecna agreed with me this was a bad idea.

The gym was divided into two equal fields, girls on one side boys on the other.

"There are 2 rules while playing Dodgeball in my gym, Boy's don't aim for the girl's face's, Girl's don't aim for the boy's jewels" Cordatorta shouted to us.

I took a deep breath and positioned myself at the back of the group, doing my best to avoid being hit.

And the whistle blew and the games begin.

Bloom and Layla were in the front row being main attack, Musa and Tecna in the middle, while Flora and I were up back collecting balls to pass forward.

It had been 10 minutes of dodging jumping and screaming mostly from me, and hey I bruise easily and I don't really want to have to explain to the manager why I am bruised.

First person out was Timmy which boosted the girls and my confidence a lot. "Yes Layla that was an awesome shot!" I squealed happily passing her another ball.

30 Minutes into the game it was just me and Bloom left on the girl's team, and Brandon and Riven on the boy's team. This was not going to end well at least for me I had a really bad feeling about this.

We each had a ball in our hand, ready to throw it at our designated target.

Bloom went first aiming at Brandon...

We watched the ball glide through the air eventually making contact with Riven's arm.

Riven didn't even see it coming he shot me and Bloom and dead glare worse that what Chimera shot me earlier that day.

Brandon retaliated by aiming and hitting Bloom directly in the leg. "Ouch, that hurt" Bloom cried.

"Sorry Bloom didn't mean to throw that hard!" he said with a sheepish smile.

Now it was down to me and Brandon, at this point I really wanted to run and hide but alas I couldn't.

People could feel the intensity in the air, I lifted up my ball ready to throw, next thing I know I was lying on the ground clutching my stomach.

Brandon and the others rushed over to me.

"Stella? Stella are you ok" they all cried with worried expressions.

"Yeah, I'm Fine, Just winded" I stated

"Omg Stella I am so sorry" Brandon exclaimed.

I put my hand on his cheek to soothe him "hey it's ok you just don't realise your own strength" I said through a chuckle. "Now can someone help me off the floor, its very uncomfortable" I exclaimed.

Finally the bell rung, I was racing to leave to head to the studio when at the gate Ms Grizelda was standing.

"Ms Stella, Don't you have a 10 Minute detention today?"

"Oops sorry Ms Grizelda I forgot, can I do it during morning tea tomorrow please!" I begged

"Very well, just don't forget your homework!"

"I won't" and with that I dash out of school and headed for the recording studio.

 **Bloom POV**

I was waiting by the gate with the Winx. But Stella wasn't with us she had run off after gym and we assumed that she was with Sky and the guys. Then the boys finally joined us and to our disappointment no Stella.

"Hey Sky, Where's Stella?"

"She had to run off to do some errands she said she'd possibly join us after 6 if we were still in the park"

"Well we'll most likely will be as the sun stays up till like 9, once she joins us we can go grab dinner and do our homework together?"

"Yeah good idea Bloom I'll text her letting her know"

"No, its ok Sky we have a group chat me and the girls and we added Stella into it, so well just mail her through that" I said with a smile on my face, with that I flipped open my phone and proceeded to send Stella the message.

"Oh she's seen it that was quick!" I exclaimed

"She said she'd love to join us after 6, but where?"

"Should I tell her the park or at Sparks Pizza Palace?"

Brandon stated "The Park, I'm sure she would want to rest for a bit"

"True ok I'll text her now"

With that the plans were set and we headed off to the park for some much needed rest.

 **A/N: If you have any idea's for future chapters could you please private message me?**


	7. Fearless, well almost

**Stella POV**

I quickly dashed off towards the recording studio; of course when I arrive there were screaming fans. How did they find out I was recording today, was someone listening to my phone conversations? That wasn't the best thought to have.

I quickly went around to use the back door and went into my private recording booth, of course my booth would have its own make up room so I could quickly put on my wig so I could get started recording.

Problem was I had to leave through the front door after the recording session lets hope no one I know will be out front.

Just as I finish putting my make up on and my wig, which is super itchy. Yeah I transform from a gorgeous blonde to a gorgeous brunette ahhhh the power of make up haha.

Ahhh Sparkling Stars my manager called out "you ready to start?"

"Yes, ready when you are" I stated

"Good we're going over your new song lets hope it's a new hit for you!"

"Yeah me too" I said under my breath.

"Ok were recording in three, two, one lets go sweetheart!"

I let out a small breath as I heard the music start to play and I felt my heart automatically connect to the song.

Fearless (Daechelle)

 **Break it down let it all out** **  
** **I'll give you my opinion** **  
** **Walking around running my mouth** **  
** **Cause I'm not about pretending** **  
** **I talk tough calling your bluff** **  
** **Don't tell me what I can't do** **  
** **Don't ask me to ignore what in my heart I know is true** **  
** **  
** **(yeah)** **  
** **I never want to be predictable** **  
** **I'm never going to take the easy road** **  
** **I never want to follow where the** **  
** **Ordinary ones have gone before** **  
** **And that's why everyday I say it to myself** **  
**

**Be fearless and nothing is impossible** **  
** **So fearless and know that your invincible** **  
** **Be fearless prove the undeniable** **  
** **Cause your so much stronger than you know** **  
** **So let it go** **  
** **  
** **It's crazy never be done** **  
** **It's revolutionary** **  
** **Don't phase me I won't run** **  
** **Nothing you can say to scare me** ****

 **Bring on fame I got game** **  
** **See I was born for this part** **  
** **Just have to start by following the voice inside my heart** **  
** **  
** **(yeah)** **  
** **I never want to be predictable** **  
** **I'm never going to take the easy road** **  
** **I never want to follow where the** **  
** **Ordinary ones have gone before** **  
** **And that's why everyday I say it to myself** ****

 **Be fearless and nothing is impossible** **  
** **So fearless and know that your invincible** **  
** **Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable** **  
** **Cause your so much stronger than you know** **  
** **So let it go** ****

 **Stand your ground be confident** **  
** **The strength inside is heaven sent** **  
** **Remember saints and hero's gone before** **  
** **Be old and be uncompromised** **  
** **Stare it in your demons eyes** **  
** **Believe you can soar** ****

 **You got to be you got to be** **  
** **Be fearless fearless ya** **  
** **You gotta be you gotta be** **  
** **Be fearless fearless yeah yeah** **  
** **I say it to myself** **  
** **Be fearless and nothing is impossible** **  
** **So fearless and know that your invincible** **  
** **Be fearless (fearless) prove the undeniable** **  
** **Cause your so much stronger than you know** **  
** **So let it go**

Once the music stopped I looked up to my manger and the sound technician's faces were in total shock.

"Was it that bad?" I asked sheepishly

"No...it was brilliant I'll make sure to see it on the radio's first thing tomorrow morning!" he exclaimed with excitement and with that he pulled out his phone and he was gone.

During my 5 minute breather while we were polishing up the song I took out my phone, all to see that my "Assistant" had me booked almost every night this week and next. Great so much for having a cruising first few weeks lets just hope school doesn't get in the way.

 **Musa POV**

I decided to sit under the large willow tree that was closet to the lake. It was a crystal blue and looked like a large mirror it was so still. I pull out my IPod to listen to music when I remembered the recording I took of Stella earlier that day during music class.

"Hey everyone, Come over here I want to show you something"

Everyone came over rather quickly.

"Did anyone know Stella could sing?" I asked them

I played the Video to them, they were aww struck. We all turned to Sky; he looked like he was use to this.

"Yo Sky did you know Stella could sing like this?" Brandon asked raising a single eyebrow at Sky.

"Yes, she sings around the house everyone morning before getting ready, most of the time she's singing until she's out the door on her way to somewhere"

"Omg, girls we should have a sleepover at Stella's Friday night to see if she does sing in the mornings, it will be so cool if she did!"

Just as we were discussing it...

"Hey everyone! Why are you all huddled into a circle?" Someone asked

"Stella!" we all cried in unison happy cries of course.

 **Stella POV**

Wow! I was only gone for 2 hours and they making it seem like I've been gone for year's haha.

"So what were you all discussing?" I asked politely

"Well we were thinking sleepover at yours Friday night, pizza, movies and pillow fights!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Yeah that sounds awesome but won't Sky be outnumbered then?" I asked quizzically

"Nope, they guys are coming over too, so we can have one big sleepover" Sky exclaimed

"Wait what about Mom and Dad" I exclaimed

"Oh your parents are with my parents out of town for the weekend on a business trip they should be back Tuesday night" Brandon stated.

"Oh ok haha this shall be fun then" I said enthusiastically

Suddenly Bloom squealed out loudly "OMG I just won the competition for me and 11 friends to see Sparkling Stars live on Saturday night!"

My heart literally sunk in my chest. How was I going to get out of this? I couldn't lie saying I hate her music, because I personally hum my songs all the time. I looked to Sky for help but even he looked lost for words.

Am I going to have to tell them my secret so soon? If so what would they think of me? Would they still like the Stella they see now? Or would they only be friends with me because I'm Sparkling Stars?

What would Brandon think?...he'll hate me for sure.

One thing for sure at least I had till Friday to give Bloom an answer...


	8. Cue the Trix

**Sky POV**

Oh no this is bad, very bad. How the hell is Stella going to get out of this one, she can't possibly be in two places at once. I looked at Stella she had gone a deathly white, I think she's thinking exactly what I'm thinking. Yeah sure I've known the guys for ages, but I've only just met the girls, they seem nice enough but if Stella does reveal the secret will they accept her for both people or will the reject Stella and only see her as Sparkling stars?

 **Brandon POV**

First the sleep over now the concert could this day get any better! It wasn't until I noticed Stella frozen in shock when I wondered was she not use to friends inviting her place or did she not like Sparkling Stars? After the video Musa showed us of her singing one of Sparkling Stars songs so beautifully she must like the artist, either way something in me wanted to walk over to Stella's side and pull her close, but in front of the others it would seem weird, and not to mention I just met her that day, but something in me felt like I've known her for much longer.

 **Bloom POV**

I can't believe I won tickets to go see sparkling stars, I honestly do believe dreams do come true, yeah i live in Beverly Hills and all of us can easily afford to go buy tickets, but I think the excitement of winning them really improved the groups mood. The girls and were discussing what we were going to wear, that's when I noticed Stella wasn't added anything to the conversation.

"Hey Stella you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost?" I asked sweetly

"Oh no I'm fine umm can I get back to you about going to that concert on Saturday, I'm not sure if ill be allowed to go and have to ask mom and dad first. Could I let you know by Friday?"

"Yeah sure Stella, it will be great if you could join us" I said sweetly

Hmmm I wonder why Stella has to ask permission but yet Sky can do what he likes, well he is the older brother but still hmm I guess ill just have to wait for Friday to see what she says.

 **Stella POV**

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, the sun started setting just behind the lake. It look liked a picture perfect canvas, one you could only ever dream about yet there it was right in front of me.

I let out a sigh as I took in nature's natural beauty, then out of no where.

"Hey guys are we going to grab food or not I'm starving" Riven yelled above my thoughts capturing everyone's attention. I guess we were all to busy looking at the sunset to realise how hungry we were hehe silly us.

As we made our way to Sparks Pizza Palace, I realised that even though I've only known these girls and guys for a few hours something in my head and heart were saying I had found friends that will always be by my side, well at least I hoped.

We finally made it to the pizza joint, one sniff of the air and you could smell all that delicious pizza that was just waiting for us inside, I could not wait to sit down and eat.

We found a booth near the back of the room big enough to fit all of us which was really surprising since we were such a big group.

A waitress came up to us and handed us our menus.

"Wow, they do pastas here to!" I exclaimed with happiness.

I know I should be eating more healthy but it was one night out with friends If was allowed to enjoy myself even if it's just for one night.

I sat in the booth in-between Brandon and Sky, I didn't notice the blush on my cheeks till Brandon spoke up "Hey you ok princess, you seem lost in thought?" he whispered in my ear.

My head shot up I almost go whip lash "Oh yeah I'm fine" I shot him the most innocent smile.

No I was not fine I'm sitting next to Brandon shields, in a single day I had developed one of the biggest crushes of my lifetime. I've been around celebrities for a very long time almost 2 years now, yet none of them have caught my attention like Brandon has.

We were all happily sitting eating our pizzas talking about plans for the upcoming week; we decided we would make it a daily thing if possible sitting by the lake after school hanging out doing homework, when all of a sudden...Sparks Pizza Palace doors flung open.

Three girls appeared in the doorway, my heart sank as I realised who they were. The only three people that could possibly ever dethrone Sparkling Stars... The Trix.

Do not be fooled by the name, these ladies had power voices, but they were dark and mysterious which gave them an edge in the music industry.

The first one to walk in the door was called Icy; she was the unofficial leader of the group, the lead vocalist. Icy can be described as having Blue-white hair pulled back into a hair ponytail held with a dark teal tube piece. Though her bangs are pulled back into her pony tail, she has pieces of her hair curled reaching her shoulders. She has pale blue eyes and wears blue eye shadow. Her outfit can be descried as light blue mid riff tank top and matching skirt with a belt studded with diamonds. She wears matching knee length boots. She is the eldest of the three sister group.

To her left was Stormy: She is the youngest of the three sisters. Stormy has dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud. Her lavender bangs are shaped like lightning bolts, which go past her shoulders. Her outfit can be described as a maroon crop top with a metal loop decoration attaching the shirt to a loop around her neck. She wears a shinny maroon mini skirt with maroon platform high heeled sandals.

Last but not least Darcy, the Middle sister. Darcy has long brown hair that reaches down to her ankles, and bangs that reach to her waist. She wears an indigo top with a heliotrope purple circle in the middle; it is attached to a choker around her neck. Her pants are purple bell bottoms with matching black-purplish shoes.

These sisters were no joke in the music world, they were just lightly older than me, but ever since they joined the scenes Sparkling Star has had to work harder than ever.

I leaned over and whispered to Sky "What the hell are they doing here!?"

"I don't know hopefully just grabbing a bite to eat and then leaving" he whispered back.

Once people recognised them they all ran up hoping they could get photos and autographs. People were also yelled out what ever they doing in a small restaurant like this? To which Icy replied "Starting from tomorrow we are the newest students at Magix Academy" She stated flashing her fans a large smile.

My heart literally sank. This has not been my day at all. I think I'm cursed, I swear the only good thing today was meeting my new Best friends meeting the guys especially Brandon, Recording my new song and tomorrow I find out if it will make the top 10, usually all my songs go to number 1 but you never know, I could have an off day. At this point I just wanted to go home and crash onto my bed and hope that tomorrow would be a better day, but first I needed mom and dads advice on whether or not to tell my friends who I really am.

Once the restaurant finally quieted down again we all managed to leave peacefully. I decided to call it a night I said goodbye to the others and started walking back to my house. Of course Sky decided to stay out later with the guys.

As I was walking my phone vibrated indicating I had a text. I took my phone out to see it was from an unknown number, something in my head said read it. As I clicked on the message to read it my heart did a little back flip. "Good night princess, see you tomorrow it was good meeting you ;) -Brandon" Brandon is such a sweetheart, maybe he and I can have a relationship. No Stella calm down it's the first day off meeting him your rushing yourself again.

I finally reached my house, before you ask yes this house is a maze to navigate especially if your new to it. The house sits on just under 2 acres of land. Main house has a chic modern finish, light oak floors, large open space, formal living room (mums idea) with a fireplace and a terrace, dining room, chef kitchen, Our own private screening room, 7 Bed rooms with their own ensuite bathrooms and walk in closets, and powder rooms (make up room). There's even a children's wing for when my mums sisters children come to spend the summer with us (no they don't know my secret either, but they are fans or Sparkling stars which is good). There's a family game room. My favourite is the large grounds i can walk with a paradise pool and waterfall. Sky's favourite bit about our new house is the Celtics basketball court, airplane hanger sized gym, professional boxing ring. There's a 2 story guest house, play yard. And for my dad there is a putting green. For my mom she has a paradise in privacy. My front gates consisted of two dragons towering over, my brother said this is to signify our importance in the neighbourhood, personally I thought they looked cool and gave the feeling of protection.

As I walked down the brightly lit path towards the double front door i realised not only had dad put a fountain just by the front doors but it was also a lion. HA! Sky i knew mom and dad would listen to me. I was jumping around for joy when I realised oops sky wasn't even hear. Great Stella even in the privacy of your own house you can still manage to act silly.

As I entered the house the one question that kept playing on my mind...How would mom and dad react to me telling my secret?


	9. One long day

**Stella POV**

As I walk up to the large brown double doors leading into the house I didn't even realise how fast my heart was racing. I steadied my hand took a deep breath and opened the doors.

I was greeted by a brightly lit entry hall. Two elegant staircases spiralled up linking on to the second floor. In-between the stair case was a large double door leading to a large hallway which splits off to multiple corridors and rooms. To my right was a single door leading to wards the garden area, mainly towards the green house and golf course. To my left was another single door leading towards the path that lead to the staff quarters. As I look up I see a gorgeous crystal chandelier hanging high above me shinning in the golden sunshine. Below me was extremely well polished marble tiles, that yes were slippery to walk on t first even in heels but you eventually learn to walk on it. Sky absolutely loves skiing across the tiles in his socks and boxers, I know not a pretty sight to see either.

I make my way through the double doors, down the long hallway till I get to a corner sun room, I see my Mom and Dad in there and slowly make my way towards them. The room they in now is meant to be my new music room, so I can write and record music in a more calming environment according to mom. In all honesty I kind of like having this new room but I also like just sitting in my bedroom just singing my new songs softly to myself, but if this helps me progress in my career then I'm all for it.

I slowly knock on the door. "Hey mom, dad can I talk to you?"

"Of course sweetheart" My Dad replied sweetly

We made our way over to the sun room opposite my music room and sat down on the couches.

"So what did you want to talk about sweetheart?" My mom ask kindly

Well here goes nothing, I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Well, I made these new friends today, and something about them made me trust them instantly. And well today Bloom one of the girls won tickets to go see Sparkling stars in concert this Saturday, and well you see I want to tell Bloom who I am so its easier to explain why I cant go"

My parents looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Stella sweetie, you've just met her and these new people, you don't know anything about them. Secondly me and your father haven't met them either, so honestly we cant take your word on that they are trustable."

When my mother said that my heart sank, then I realised I'm good at proving people wrong, what if I can show my parents that they can trust Bloom.

"Mom, dad what if bloom came here for a dinner and sleep over, yes I understand its a school night but it gives you the ability to get to know Bloom"

My parents looked at each other, uncertainty crossed their faces. After what felt like hours even though it was probably only like 1 minute, they both looked at me. This time my dad spoke.

"Stella, me and your mother are undecided, so here's what we'll do. You will go upstairs do your homework, have a shower and continue writing music or whatever and before we go to bed we will let you know our final decision, please don't get your hopes up sweetheart".

I decided that was fair, and with that I ascended the stairs once I got to the top I realised...oops which corridor was my room down. I had two choices left or right. I really need to get a map to this house.

After about 30 minutes of walking up and down endless corridors and opening way too many doors for my taste anyways haha I finally found my room again.

As I open my double doors to my sitting room I see a parcel just sitting on the table. Hmm strange I wonder why mom and dad never mentioned I got a parcel, oh yeah they probably weren't home when it arrived. I walk over to the package, there was a note on top. "To Stella/sparkling stars, I look forward to working with you this year and hope this year brings you more success and happiness, your loving manager". "Wow ok haha that's a good way to start my week" I giggled to myself. I opened the box to find a gorgeous black short dress with a gorgeous red jewelled belt with matching black strappy heels.

Wow he really knows my taste haha, this year might not be so bad after all.

I finally got my homework done, of course it would be maths that would take me the longest but its finally done, lets hope I don't get anymore haha. I was so happy when it finally came round to shower time usually that's when all my song ideas come to my head. As I made my way to my bathroom, I heard my phone go off. I decide meh ill quickly check it what harm could it do. As I make my way over to my phone I see the message ID It was from Brandon. My heart literally was jumping out of my chest, as I calm myself I finally read the message. "Hey Princess, hope your nights going well, cant wait to see you tomorrow. Meet at your locker? ;)" My heart literally skipped a beat, Brandon wants to see me. Could I actually be falling for Brandon shields? I dismissed the thought in my mind, as I heard knocking on my door.

"Stella sweetheart, you still awake?"

"Hi mom, yes I am, everything ok?"

"Me and your father have come to a decision"

I literally was holding my breathe now.

"We decided yes Bloom can come over to dinner and sleep over tomorrow, as it will give us time to get to know her and to evaluate her trustworthiness".

I literally was jumping for joy, at the news.

"Thank you so much, you wont regret it" I practically shouted this to my mom as I ran up to hug her.

"Now shower and off to bed Stella you have school in the morning, Goodnight"

"Goodnight Mom". I sweetly said back.

I skipped over to the shower, literally nothing could break my happiness now.

I think I spent about 30 minutes in the shower, but alas even in that time frame I still couldn't think of any songs. Well this is becoming annoying. I walk over to my make up room, so I could quickly comb my hair and apply some lip ice, so my lips don't split while I sleep, and happily crawled in to bed.

As I crawl into bed I notice something...My bed sheets need a heavy fashion upgrade. Well another excuse to go shopping I happily thought to myself.

And with that I happily snuggled into my head looking forward to what tomorrow may bring.


	10. A Hopeful Day

**Tuesday Morning**

 **Stella POV**

I wake up to the blinding sun streaming through my curtains. I sit up and stretch to greet this brand new day because to me it feels like it will be the best day yet.

I slowly climb out of bed and over to my curtains I yank them open to reveal a gorgeous bright blue sky, yup it was going to be a scorcher of a day. On days like these I'm grateful for the life I live and with that my normal morning routine starts singing my song.

Rise and shine (Ariel winter)

I used to go to sleep at night  
So thankful for my simple life  
Up at all the stars I would be gazing  
An ordinary girl it seems  
But never in my wildest dreams  
Could I imagine something so amazing

It happened in an instant  
Everything changed  
Now my whole life is rearranged

It's time to rise and shine  
Wake up and make the day mine  
In this brand new world  
I'm at the starting line  
But I know deep down that it will all be fine  
Cause I'm going to rise  
It's time to rise!

It's a brand new world  
And I'm at the starting line  
But I know deep down that it will all be fine  
Cause I'm going to rise  
Right before their eyes  
I'm going to rise and shine  
Rise and shine

And with that I was dressed in my short white shorts with a light pink tank top and gold strappy gladiator sandals, I wasn't trying to impress but after looking in the mirror I'm starting to wonder why I didn't wear this outfit more. I skip over to my make up room to apply just a soft touch of natural make up, and apply my favourite lip gloss, strawberry shine. I decide to leave my hair down. I skipped through another door that was connect to my make up room which held all my jewellery (Yes , I need a whole room for my jewellery. What can I say I shop way to much). I decide simple gold star earing matched with a long necklace with the Eiffel tower on it. And with that I happily walk back to my bedroom grab my phone, keys and bag and head down to the kitchen for breakfast.

 **Brandon POV**

The sun shines brightly through my curtains hitting me square in the eyes. Great time to get up and start another day. I sit up in bed, first thing I always do is check my phone. Oddly enough there was a message but not from a number I recognise. As I clicked open the message my stomach just dropped " Hey Brandy, guess what I'm starting at your school today, we shall be reunited once again, and I promise this time ill try harder, just please give me one more chance. Love Mitzy". No, this cant be happening to me not now. Mitzy my ex girlfriend, we broke up when she moved to New York, to pursue her Broadway dream. I didn't want to go with her because my life was here, and in all honesty I didn't see me and her being together for the long run.

Well on the bright side I get to see Stella today, seeing her smile always makes me feel better. You cant be upset around her something about her makes me so happy. Its strange I've only known her for a day yet I already feel so over protective of her. After one day can I really be falling for her? Its still early days we'll see what happens for now my current mission...avoid Mitzy. And with that I head down for breakfast, Sky and the boys will be here soon, we've got this thing were we all arrive together. Stella and the girls do the same thing so we always arrive on time...most days the girls are usually late.

 **Stella POV**

I had just finished my breakfast when I heard a horn honking outside. I open to see Bloom and the girls all waiting, with my house being closest to school I get picked up last. Sky had left like 10 minutes ago so I was the last one in the house, as I close and lock the front door, I take a deep breathe... today was going to be a big but great day.

We arrive at school, and gather by the front entrance. I quickly said goodbye to the girls and dashed off towards my locker, considering my locker was on one side of the school and there's was on the other, and we had like 10 minutes before we were late for class. I finally reached the hallway my locker was located in. I calmed myself so Brandon wouldn't see I was anxious to see him. As I walk closer I see him standing there, and of course nearly half of the school female population. I giggled to myself out of everyone girl in this school Brandon wanted to see me, I felt flattered. He soon noticed me approaching him, his perfect chocolate eyes met mine and I felt in such a trance I never wanted to avert my eyes.

I finally reach my locker after fighting through all the drooling females, do they not know how ridiculous they look. "Hey Brandon" I smiled sweetly at him. "Morning Princess, you know were nearly late for English" Gosh his smile was enough to make anyone swoon. I noticed he was already holding my English book. "Hey Brandon, why do you have my English book?" I asked quizzically. "Because I decided to be a gentleman and have it all ready for you" "Oh thank you as I grabbed my books I gave him a hug, he hugged back so sweetly I didn't want to break it, being in his arms felt so right.

We were just about to make our way to English class when all of a sudden... "BRANDY" a girl screamed at the top of her lungs, all of a sudden I was pushed to the ground as I saw this girl run and hug Brandon.

She had long black hair that reached her ankle. She was wear a green tank top and khaki pants with white brownish strappy shoes. She looked like she was an exchange student...but how did she know Brandon?

He quickly pushed her away and came over to me. " Oh my gosh, Stella are you ok" he extended his hand and helped me up. As he was helping me up I noticed mine as his hand fitted in perfectly together. I hadn't noticed we were still holding hands when all of a sudden... "Brandy, who is she?"

"Mitzy, this is Stella Solaria"

Mitzy so that's her name. She glared daggers at me, I was so confused as to why?

"Why are you holding hands with MY Brandon" she yelled at me.

Wait what...was Brandon actually dating her?

"Mitzy we broke up nearly 2 years ago, you wanted to pursue your Broadway career, but I wasn't going with you my life is here" Brandon said that so coldly towards her, its like he had a general dislike for her, but even I know with any ex there will always be some feelings hidden below the surface.

Before I knew it my hand my on his shoulder trying to calm him down "Brandon, we really should get to class come on" I tried to sound caring and comforting but really I was terrified she was going to pounce on me and try to kill me.

He took my hand in his and quickly pulled me down the corridor towards English class once we got close enough he slowed down but my hand was still in his. "Hey Brandon, you ok?" I asked heavy concern in my voice. "hmm oh yeah oops sorry, she didn't hurt you when she pushed you did she?" "no, I'm fine I'm just worried about you, you seemed so tense talking to her, did you two break up on bad grounds?" I knew I shouldn't be asking this but I wanted to know his side, truthfully I couldn't care less about her side.

"We split up because I refused to go to New York with her so she could advance in her career. And truthfully when we split up I actually felt relieved, her clinginess became heavily annoying." He said it with a hint of confidence in his voice. "oh" was all I could say, inside I was I guess you could say happy that they weren't together but that's when I started asking myself why am I happy they not together? Did I honestly believe me and Brandon could be together?

We finally made our way to the English class by now we were 5 minutes late, I wasn't to concerned I was more worried about Brandon, and with Mitzy now enrolled in the school having the Trix enrolled too, this is surely shaping up to be an interesting year. Me and Brandon made our way to our seats thankfully Bloom kept them open. "Stella, where have you been, you just took off straight after we got here?" Bloom exclaimed. "Sorry, Bloom I had to rush to get my books, then I bumped into Brandon. We started talking and I guess time escaped from us" I would tell her about Mitzy but I don't know what part Mitzy will play in this school yet? "Oh btw Bloom, did you want to have a sleep over at mine tonight? Just me and you get to know each other better?" "Sure Stella, does that mean were going to walk to school tomorrow cause its so close to yours?" "yes, Bloom oh fair warning my house is a maze, haha remind me to give you a map" I giggled.

I turned to see why Brandon was so quiet, then I noticed how tense he was as his gaze was fixed to the front of the class, then I saw why. Ms Grizelda walked in with Mitzy in tow.

"Morning Students, this is Mitzy she's a transfer student from New York, I trust you'll make her feel welcomed" with that she spun on her heels and left.

I touched Brandon's arm and noticed how quickly he calmed down. "You ok Brandon, don't worry just ignore her" I said sweetly "Thanks Stella, But you don't know Mitzy she wont stop until she gets what she wants and she doesn't care who she hurts in her pursuit to get what she wants". He said it with such a sad look, a look that should never be upon his beautiful face. I placed my hand under his chin and turned his face towards me "Brandon, she will never hurt you, not so long as I am around" as I stared into his deep chocolate eyes I saw a smile break out on his face.

Thankfully Mitzy was sitting in the front of the class away from us. For the rest of the class me, Brandon and Bloom were talking about games we could play at the sleep over or movies we could watch Friday night.

Finally the bell rang for morning tea. I was so relieved. Me Brandon and Bloom made our way to the cafeteria, as we got to the cafeteria we made our way to our seat where all the others where waiting for us. "Hey Brandon did you see Mitzys here, what the hell is she doing back" sky exclaimed the minute he saw Brandon. I'm guessing the boys all know about Mitzy. "She's back from New York, to try and win me back" he said that while letting his head fall into his hands. I touched him on the arm to show I was he for him he shot me one of his 'thank you' smiles and returned to having his head resting on his arms. Just as we were about to settle in to our morning tea, the cafeteria doors flung open...and there stood the Trix with Mitzy in tow. There all together oh gosh this cant be good.

Mitzy Looked directly at me and glared daggers, why does she keep staring daggers at me, what did I do? Then it hit me Brandon pushed her aside to help me. Does she find me a threat to her or does she just dislike me because I'm friends with Brandon? Either way Sky picked up on it and him and the guys including Brandon, moved around so that us girls were closer to the wall and the boys had their backs to the door like creating a defensive shield around us. If Sky moves to a defensive position, then you know she's bad news.

I looked down at Mitzy, the way the boys were protecting us seemed to anger her more. I didn't care if she hated or hurt me, as long as she left Brandon alone.

Mitzy and the Trix were welcomed into Chimeras group with open arms, this did not bode well for me at all.

I think Sky and the girls picked up the worried expression on my face. "Don't worry Stella, they will never hurt you not as long as we're around" Sky shot me that confidence smile, but even then I did not feel safe.

Thankfully the bell rang and it was time to head back to class.

For the rest of the day, Mitzy, Chimera and the Trix were very quiet, I was quite thankful for that but I just had this gut feeling that this semester, before Winter break was going to be long and brutal.

It finally came time to go home, we all meet outside the school front entrance and made our way over to the park. Finally some peace and quiet after a long day, for the first time today I finally saw Brandon relax and unwind.

Looking at my friends all here together made me realise maybe I can get through this year and the others, as long as I have them by myside. Soon I would be introducing Bloom to my parents, Sky doesn't even know she's coming over. It was 6.30 pm when I received a text from mom. "Stella, dinner will be at 7:00 pm tonight please don't be late". The others had already gone home by now, as they had a lot of homework to do.

"Come on Bloom we'd better get going before were late"

"Wait...Blooms coming with us!?" my brother exclaimed

"Yes she's staying the night to and well walk to school in the morning"

I said goodbye to Brandon, I wasn't going to say text you later in front of my brother or Bloom or else id get 50 questions or more. Instead I quickly text Brandon "Hey, hope you'll be ok, talk later?" a few minutes later I got a text back "Thanks princess, ill be fine and of course :D" with that my stomach had butterfly's, and that was mine and Blooms cue to leave.


	11. Bloom, Can you keep a secret?

**Bloom POV**

I was so excited, I was finally going to see Stella's house. Well to us its a house to others its a mansion, but everyone to their own I guess. Sky was walking next to me, he looked so tense and nervous, I've never seen him like that. We finally made our way to Stella's house, my mouth literally dropped her house was bigger than mine and that's saying something. Something was making me feel like tonight wasn't no ordinary sleepover.

 **Sky POV**

Why is Bloom coming over? Stella what are you up to? I know its only been a day but does she really trust Bloom enough to tell her secret to her? Something tells me she had this planned with mom and dad first. As long as mom and dad know I guess it could be ok.

 **Stella POV**

We finally reached my house, sky looked uneasy I guess he worked out what I was planning to do. We reached entrance hall, that's when I directed Bloom towards the sun room where my parents always waited until dinner was served, there was a good 15 minutes, so plenty of time for them to get to know Bloom right?

I knocked on the door "Hey Mom Hey Dad Blooms here" I said happily surprisingly my nervousness disappeared.

"Come on in darlings" my mom said it with such a welcoming tone it really made me feel hopeful, Bloom also relaxed.

We sat on the couch opposite my parents, everything looked like it would go smoothly.

 **Bloom POV**

Wow Stella's parents are so nice.

"So Bloom how was your day at school" Stella's mom had this soothing sense around her it was really relaxing.

"It was good just a lot of homework"

"That's good then, so Bloom where do your parents work?"

"Mom works at Shield Incorporated as the head of the Human resource Department, and my Dad works at Luna Industries as the Head of finance"

"Oh I wasn't aware your dad worked for my company"

"He's worked there for over 4 years now" I didn't realise this was Luna Solaria of Luna Industries. My heart was beating fast first I meet THE Brandon of Shield's incorporated now I'm meeting Luna Of Luna Industries. This week has defiantly been eventful but something tells me its far from over.

"What's your fathers name, darling I recall people better on their first names rather than by title"

"Oritel Sparks" I said sweetly back

"Ah yes now I remember him such a hard working man and very loyal too"

And with that the dinner bell rang, I could smell the food drifting through the air. One sniff and it was making my mouth water.

"Hey Stella what's for dinner?"

"I think its lasagne with potatoes as a side dish, its one of my favourites".

 **Stella POV**

Yay dinner time I was starving. Not even I knew were Blooms parents worked, well you learn something new everyday.

"Hey Mom do you know Blooms dad?"

"Yes sweetie he's one of my most hard working and most loyal staff members, If Blooms anything like him I welcome her with open arms"

"Yay after dinner ill think of a way to tell her"

"Stella Be careful though, you don't know much about her yet make sure she's someone who can keep a secret no matter how much pressure she's put under"

"Yes mom, but I'm sure me and her will be the best of friends"

 **After Dinner**

"Come on Bloom lets head to my room to watch movies"

"Okay , lead the way"

We exited the dinning room and headed towards the main entry hall so we could climb the stairs to head to my room.

We finally reached my room, after explaining what was behind each door in my room we finally collapsed on my bed.

"wow Stella you need two floors for your wardrobe and your own make up room and show room, wow your parents really don't mind you shopping"

"Yeah they do growl at me for way to much shopping but I just ignore it haha"

"I've only got a walk in wardrobe, dad refuses to enlarge it for me"

"Well one day once we all have our own houses we can have our wardrobes as big as we want them"

"That's true Stella, I like your style of thinking"

We conversed like this for about an hour, the more we talked the more we found we had in common, I also found out she has this mega crush on Sky, but doesn't want anyone to find out cause she doesn't want to be bullied about it. I confessed to her that I had this huge crush on Brandon and with Mitzy around I feared that I will be pushed to the side and forgotten because he probably would want to get back with her.

"Stella that's crazy, did you not see how tense and protective Brandon became of you when he saw Mitzy walk in the cafeteria. If anything he wants Mitzy to leave, Yes they have a past to them but that doesn't mean they will have a future together"

Her words comforted me but still I had this bad feeling in my stomach, that Mitzy was up to something and no matter what it was I wouldn't like it what so ever.

We were busy talking when all of a sudden we were interrupted by a announcement..."Here is Sparkling stars greatest hit that has claimed the number 1 spot now for 3 weeks in a row, she has now broken the record for the longest streak at number one...Here's Sparkling stars and number 1 hit Why Not (Hilary Duff)

I nearly screamed when I heard that, When the music started I grabbed Bloom and told her to sing and dance with me, I turned the tv up so you could defiantly hear it around the house.

You think you're going nowhere  
When you're walking down the street  
You're acting like you just don't care  
When life can be so sweet

Why you want to be like that  
Cause if there's nothing new  
You're not fooling no one  
You're not even fooling you

So walk a little slower  
and open up your eyes  
Sometimes it's so hard to see  
the good things passing by

There may never be a sign  
No flashing neon light  
Telling you to make your move  
Or when the time is right

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
you might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

(Why not take a crazy chance  
why not take a crazy chance)

You always dress in yellow  
when you want to dress in gold  
Instead of listening to your heart  
You do just what you're told  
You keep waiting where you are  
What you'll never know  
Let's just get into your car  
And Go baby Go

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose the moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
why not

Ohh  
I might be the one for you  
Ohh yeah  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
Ohh  
It could be the thing to do  
What I'm saying is  
You got to let me know

You'll never get to heaven  
Or even to L.A.  
If you don't believe there's a way

Why not  
Take a star from the sky  
Why not  
Spread your wings and fly  
It might take a little  
Or it might take a lot  
So why not  
why not

(So) Why not  
Take a crazy chance  
Why not  
Do a crazy dance  
If you lose a moment  
You might lose a lot  
So why not  
Why not

After the music stopped playing another announcement came up "Yes that was Sparkling stars number 1 current hit with Whispers of a new one being released on the night of her concert, yes Sparkling Stars has a sold out concert right her in beautiful L.A Saturday night, its looking to be a wild night".

I nearly fainted at this point, my show was sold out once again, wow I'm really going to have to practise Saturday before the show.

All of a sudden..."Stella, Did you know you sound exactly like Sparkling Stars?"

'umm yeah about that"... *knock knock* "Hey Girls can I come in" Came Sky's voice from the other end of my door. Yes, if sky's here telling my secret would be so much easier, ill have sky there for support.

"Yeah sky, you can come in"

Sky walked in and literally just crashed on my bed. "So what did I miss ladies?"

"Sky, did you know Stella sounds exactly like sparkling stars?"

Oh boy this was it the time had finally come to tell Bloom.

"Yes I did know" he just left it at that nothing else, he then looked over to me and gave me that here's your chance look. I took a deep breathe... here goes nothing.

"Bloom...There reason I sound like Sparkling stars is because... I am Sparkling stars".

I literally wanted to run and hide now, the first person apart from my family that now knew my secret.

"Wait, Stella are you serious... Your Sparkling Stars!?"

"Yes..."

There was this awkward silence in the air.

"Omg Stella this is amazing, omg School girl by day Pop mega star by night, Omg its like a fairy-tale. When are you going to tell the others, wait do the other guys know or is it just sky?"

"No one else knows but my family and not you.. You have to Promise me Bloom you can not tell anyone at all, it has to stay between me and you, ok! I will eventually tell the others, I decided to tell you first because in the short amount of time, you've helped me the most and you've earned my trust, something I don't give out easily. Now you see why I didn't say yes to going to the concert with you and the others on Saturday" I was literally shaking now.

"Don't worry Stella ill never tell your secret to anyone it'll stay between us, but what you going to do about Saturday? Everyone will be upset if you don't go!"

"I'll think of a plan closer to the time"

"Thank you Bloom for understanding"

"No Problem Stella, that's what best friends are for"

When she said best friends, I knew I had made the right choice.

Now how am I going to get out of Saturday night?


	12. Then my world falls apart

**Stella POV**

I woke up to the sound of raining pouring on the roof. Great just my luck, and I'm walking to school today with bloom, thankfully school is only like 20 minutes away.

I was laying in bed with my pillow over my face when...

"Stella, laziness come on out of bed, time to start a new day"

"Bloom, How can you be so cheery on a rainy day, I'd rather stay in bed".

"Come on Stella, just think the faster we get to school the faster you get to see Brandon" She winked and me with this devilish smirk on her face.

"Wait, how did you know I like Brandon?" I asked nervously

"Come on Stella, I'm pretty sure the whole group has picked up on it, minus the boys because they are oblivious to everything" she giggled.

"OK, I'm up *sigh* if it wasn't for trying out new things id rather stay in bed on my days off I hope you know that Bloom".

I climbed out of bed only to see Bloom skip long and crash head first into my brother.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know you were in here Bloom" Sky said with such a sweet sounding nature I almost didn't recognise him.

"Oh Sky, its ok, I was just on my way back to my room to get dressed before me and Stella walk to school".

"Stella walk to school, Mum and Dad would never allow that, Looks like you girls will be getting a ride with us boys this morning" He sounded so pleased about it, I could help but wonder...Could Sky like Bloom? And what does Bloom think about Sky?

I shook the thought off, and decided what to wear, I knew id have to go searching in my closet for something, But the question was what?

I finally decided on a short purple and orange halter neck dress. I decided on Purple knee high boots with an orange ribbon around the ankles. I decided for my hair that I would brush my bangs to the side and have a side fringe today toped with a purple headband with a bow on it. I decided to wear orange butterfly earrings, and semi straighten my hair.

I decided on Natural looking make-up, just so I wouldn't go too overboard.

I stared at myself in the mirror, for not doing allot of work I still look pretty good haha.

Now lets just hope the rain eases up so I don't go into school looking like a drowned rat.

I made my way over to Blooms room.

"Hey Bloom, you ready yet, we leaving in like 5 minutes".

"Oh yeah coming Stella haha, sorry my hairs not listening today".

"Its ok Bloom, It still looks good the way it is".

Me and Bloom were making our way to the kitchen when suddenly we heard honking outside.

"No, looks like well have to skip breakfast today Bloom"

"Its ok Stella well just have to survive until morning tea"

True , I had forgotten about morning Tea, hopefully it comes quickly.

We left the house and ran after sky towards the guys car, they had brought the truck, at least it wasn't raining so Riven, Helia and Nabu opted to sit in the back.

I don't know why but something inside of me was telling me today wasn't going to go smoothly, and for a change I am hoping I am wrong.

We finally got to school, the girls were waiting up front, me and Bloom quickly ran to join them, of course the boys took a casual stroll until we were all gathered at the gate.

"Morning girls" I said cheerily.

"Morning Stella" They pretty much said in unison.

We all split off walking towards our lockers, me and Brandon were happily talking about our desperate need for a vacation even though we've only been at school for 2 days haha. As we were walking towards our lockers. Mitzy walked past us with this sly grin plastered across her face like she was up to something. I couldn't ignore it she was obviously up to something.

We finally reached our lockers, I saw a strange note stick out of Brandon's locker. "Hey Brandon, Someone has a secret admirer" I winked at him while slightly tapping him on the shoulder.

"Haha Very fun Stella, are you finally confessing your feeling for me after 2 days" He winked at me. I couldn't tell if he was joking or not so I just brushed it off.

"Come on Brandon, open it up" I think I was more excited about it than he was.

He opened up the letter, his face dropped I knew it was going to be bad news, but I decided to keep my happy cheery self just to try make him feel better.

"So who's the lucky lady, that has confessed their feelings for you"

With one word my heart dropped and my world felt like it was falling apart.

"Mitzy"


	13. Ill Stand by you

**Stella POV**

Mitzy her of all people. I didn't know what to think or say or what to even do. Yes she and him had a relationship in the past but he'd been acting like he hated her. Could he possibly still have feelings for her. Was I so stupid to think he could like me. My heart was pounding so loud I didn't even hear him calk out to me.

Stella you ok you seem in complete shock?

Oh I'm fine its just Mitzy really I thought you hated her well at least that's what it was coming off as.

She's my ex Stella nothing will happen I promise . he gave me one off those reassuring smiles that always make my heart melt. But why did I feel as though this was just the beginning. I tried to brush the whole Mitzy thing aside but somehow it was bothering me more than it should. Did I really like Brandon? And can what I feel inside really be jealousy? My thoughts were interrupted by Brandon stating we were going to be late for class.

I hurried off too first period anxious to tell Bloom about what just happened maybe she can help me unravel these feelings.

We finally got to class I saw bloom sitting in the back she had a pained kook on her face like she was about to cry. Hey bloom you ok?

Oh hey Stella and yeah just out of it I guess

Come on bloom you can tell me

Ok well umm I was walking with sky to his locker and there was a note sticking out of it when he read it out it was someone confessing there feelings for him and when he said her name my heart literally felt like it was crushed.

Who was the note from?

 **Diaspro**

Diaspro my brothers ex. I've never met her and sky never spoke of her they broke up due to long distance problems and bad communication well at least that is what sky told me.

Diaspro was part of Mitzy and chimeras group. I knew Mitzy was up to something I couldn't wait for morning tea now to see if anyone else had received a note from a certain ex.

English went really slowly, I wasn't even focusing on the lesson, all I could focus on was what was Mitzy planning? Me and Brandon hadn't spoken since that note, and we usually never keep quiet in English.

Bloom was also off in her own little world, I think she's wondering about those notes as well.

Finally the bell signalled morning tea I couldn't be more relieved. I could finally get to the bottom of all of this.

Me Brandon and Bloom walked over to the cafeteria in a deathly silence. I didn't know what to say to either of them, I was honestly hoping the other girls could help me. Or would the boys be able to explain what's going on?

We finally reached the cafeteria and our seats as I was walking past Mitzys table with Brandon and Bloom, Mitzy gave me this smile that just sent chills down my spine. I just brushed it off and carried on walking towards our table. I was so relieved to see everyone so happy and talking.

I sat down in my normal spot between Brandon and Sky they both looked a bit out of it, so I decided to do something about that.

"ok you two start talking!" I stood up and slammed my hand down on the table.

"You both have received messages from your exs confessing their feelings for you's, yet you's have been acting like you hate your exs please explain what's going on?"

At that the table just looked at me almost like they were thankful I said something.

Sky Spoke first.

"After nearly a year why now, why did she decide to come back now?" Sky said it with such confusion in his eyes I almost felt sorry for him.

"Are you meaning Diaspro?" I asked quizzically.

"Yes,yeah sure me and her have had a past together, but I'm not sure how I feel knowing she's back...and enrolled at this school" I looked at him sympathetically, yeah sure I didn't know Diaspro but after all Sky ever said about her, she sounds like a right royal bitch.

My attention now turned to Brandon.

"Well Brandon why you so caught off guard by all of this?" I wanted to sound forceful but honestly I sounded like a kitten wanting to be a tiger.

"Well considering me and Mitzy only broke it off because I refused to travel to New York with her, and as she left she swore she wanted nothing to do with me. Now she's back and she wrote that letter, I honestly don't know what to think Stella" The hurt and confusion was obvious in his eyes. But what was worse he called me Stella, he only ever calls me princess. I wanted to know if he still had feelings for her but I couldn't ask. Not now in front of the group. Ill text and ask him later.

The bell rang and it was art class with flora and Helia, I was so relieved a class that could help me relax and best yet I had music before lunch. Even with a disastrous morning my day is actually looking up.

I made my way to art class to see Helia and Flora had saved me a seat up back with them.

"Hey Flora, Hey Helia"

"Hey Stella you ok hun?, you seemed in shock this morning when Brandon and Sky where talking about their exs."

"yeah I was in shock, I knew about sky and Diaspro and why they broke up, and he seemed genuinely confused...But with Brandon, well I cant help but think he still likes her and possibly wants to get back with her" I was trying to hold back tears.

"Stella, are you telling me that in 2 days you have fallen for Brandon?" Helia seemed interested.

"I don't know honestly, I think I do but my life's to hectic for dating, but at the same time I cant stand the thoughts of Mitzy loving and caring for Brandon"

"Aww that's so sweet Stella, But from all the time I've known Brandon even if you have the most hectic lifestyle remember he's already running his fathers business, and he still makes time for his friends, if your there for him hell be there for you too. Remember Brandon has one of the biggest hearts I've seen and he's very loyal. Show your loyalty to him, believe me when I say hell definitely appreciate all the loyal people he can get. And besides Mitzys a gold digger but none of us have the heart to tell him".

What Helia said surprised me but also encouraged me, even in the music industry having one Loyal friend is better than millions of fake friends. I guess even if Mitzy and Brandon get together, ill still always be there for him, I guess you can fall for someone even after the shortest of times.

"Excuse me Miss Scotts, I need to leave class early, can I please be excused?"

"Yes Miss Stella, But make sure you either sign out or are on time for your next class"

"Thank you Miss Scotts"

Flora and Helia looked at me with such a puzzled expression on their faces but I knew Musa and Riven would Inform them at lunch, Right now I knew the music room was open and I need to write this new song.

I rushed past a few classes I was literally sprinting threw the hallways. I must of past Brandon's and Sky's class because I got a text from them going you ok? I didn't have time to respond I had to keep running while this song was forming in my head. I knew t would be dedicated mainly to Brandon, but the message behind it would be for everyone.

I got to the music room found an empty recording booth locked myself in, and got to working on my new song. I knew music class today was a practical where we had to write our own music but if I get this song done before then I can show case it and see the reactions if people like it ill send it to my manager, and get him to make it like I Stella sent it in and Sparkling Stars saw it read it and loved it, and wanted to sing it.

I got started and before I knew it I had what I believe was one of my most powerful songs yet, best of all it was about loyalty. I want to tell Brandon its for him, but I think hell work it out in time.

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class, for a change I felt so confidence about this class I know Musa likes recording me so she can play it back to the others.

I was sitting in my normal spot in the back of the class when Musa and Riven walked in. I just noticed they would look good as a couple.

"Hey Musa, Hey Riven"

"Hey Stella, Your ready to sing your own song in front of the class and of course have Musa record it".

"Haha surprisingly Riven I actually am"

Then the teacher walked in, and everyone went deadly silent.

"Ok class, here's the order of singing today"

"Alana, Musa, Ashleigh, Devon, Riven and last of our signers Miss Stella"

"As for the rest of the class you shall have your songs ready for Fridays lesson" Miss Harmony Stated with such a gleeful voice it was almost as though she was faking it.

Each student went and it finally came time for me to sing, I saw Musa getting her video camera out getting ready to record me, I took a deep breathe and walked to the front of the class.

I picked up the microphone and sang my heart out, I really hoped my emotion showed through in it.

 **Stand By You (Rachel Platten)**

 **Even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven, heaven)** ****

 **Hands, put your empty hands in mine** **  
** **And scars, show me all the scars you hide** **  
** **And hey, if your wings are broken** **  
** **Please take mine so yours can open, too** **  
** **Cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes** **  
** **And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I** **  
** **And, love, if your wings are broken** **  
** **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too** **  
** **Cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm going to stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm going to stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Yeah, you're all I never knew I needed** **  
** **And the heart—sometimes it's unclear why it's beating** **  
** **And, love, if your wings are broken** **  
** **We can brave through those emotions, too** **  
** **Cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Oh, truth—I guess truth is what you believe in** **  
** **And faith—I think faith is having a reason** **  
** **And I know now, love, if your wings are broken** **  
** **Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too** **  
** **Cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm goanna stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm going to stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **I'll be your eyes 'til yours can shine** **  
** **And I'll be your arms, I'll be your steady satellite** **  
** **And when you can't rise, well, I'll crawl with you on hands and knees** **  
** **Cause I... I'm going to stand by you** ****

 **Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through (come on)** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, cause I'm gonna stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you** **  
** **Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you** **  
** **Love, you're not alone** **  
** **Oh, I'm gonna stand by you** **  
** **(even if we can't find heaven, heaven, heaven)** **  
** **Yeah, I'm gonna stand by you**

As I finished my song, a slow clap erupted from the fellow students. The teacher commented of my raw emotions while I was singing and while it was amazing can make me vulnerable on stage. Yes, I know that's why on stage I've learnt to control my emotional levels...but she doesn't need to know that.

I quickly turned to Musa.

"Hey Musa, can you get the recording without background noise?"

"Yeah, I always do, haha. It sounds like your in a recording studio"

"Great can you send me a copy please?"

"Sure ill send it at lunch"

"Thank you, speaking of lunch lets go grab some I'm starving!"

We walked to the cafeteria, I just ignored Mitzy and Chimeras table and went straight to sit next to Brandon.

Were all happily sitting, chatting and planning what to do at the sleepover, what the girls were gonna wear to the concert, and how the boys were deciding if the wanted to play ball after school at the park or if they wanted to play Frizzby, They eventually decided on both, haha typical boys.

Blooms head shot up in sudden shock, I turned around to see Mitzy climbing the stairs to our table sipping a slushy.

She just sat down in-between me and Brandon like she owned the table. Sky shot me a look saying hold up lets see what happens, I complied unwillingly.

Brandon had his hands on the table, Mitzy put her hands on his and what happened next made me feel so sick.

"Brandon, sweetie...I've missed you so much, those long walks along the beach, those cute dinner dates, those hearts to hearts at 4 in the morning when you couldn't sleep because of work, Those cute back massages I gave you just before you would fall asleep on the couch while watching a movie. The way you were always there for me when I needed you the most. I know I wasn't the most supportive girlfriend but I've changed and I would like to give me and you another chance".

My heart was literally racing, I felt like I was going to cry right then and there. I knew I couldn't let her see any emotions in my face. Brandon was ridged and kept extremely quiet.

"Think out it Brandy, you know what we had was special don't throw it all away"

As she got up to leave she turned and looked directly as me, I didn't know what was going to happen but before I knew it...SPLASH.

Mitzy had just tipped her entire slushy all over my head and in my face.

Her and the whole of her group and the cafeteria started laughing.

"Aww why so wet Stella?"

I couldn't take it I got up and ran, I heard my group calling out after me but I just couldn't stay any longer. As I ran down the stairs, tears streaming down my face, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Chimera were waiting. As I approached they threw more slushies' at me. Tears were streaming completely down my face now, I Didn't even stop I carried on running, I had to get home away from this all.

I reached my home, as I got home I quickly wrote a note and left it in my parents study saying "Please I don't want to see anyone until I say so, if anyone comes around looking for me, just say she doesn't want to see anyone, thank you" I then ran up the stairs to my room, ran in and locked the door. After today I was not going back. And what hurts the most Brandon just sat there, he didn't even try help me, Guess I mean nothing to him after all. I went and had a shower, put on my Pjs turned my phone off, climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep for the first time in years.

 **Brandon POV**

"STELLA!" I screamed out but she was gone. I was so furious, I front of everyone I turned to Mitzy with the death glare that made even Sky backed off from.

"How dare you Mitzy, How dare you treat Stella Like that, What the hell did she ever do to you"

"But Brandy, I thought you were choosing her over me, so I just let her know she wasn't as important as you's made her feel. And Besides after today, I doubt she will ever come back to mission accomplished I now have you to myself"

Next thing before I knew it I saw fists flying a Mitzy fell back and hit the ground, I turned slightly to my left only to see it was Bloom who laid the punch.

"Mitzy I don't care what you intentions are towards Brandon, But no one hurts my best friend and gets away with it" The venom in Blooms voice was clearly recognisable. She then turned towards me I knew I was in for an earful.

"As for you Brandon, You just let one of your exs hurt and humiliate Stella, You did nothing to try and stop it and from where I'm standing it looked like you wanted her to do it. If that's how you treat your friends Brandon, then you need a serious attitude adjustment. All Stella ever wanted was loyal friends who wouldn't leave her side, I guess that counts you out" and with that she grabbed her stuff and left.

I looked over to Sky he was still in complete shock, I needed to call Stella, tell her I'm sorry. As I opened my phone I saw there was a text from her. "Hey Brandon, I hope you are ok that note seemed to upset you, well no matter what ill always be there for you whenever you need me , love Stella ". My heart sank, all Stella ever did was be there for me, sure it has only been 2 days, but I still cant shake that I've known her longer.

I sent her a message all I could ever hope now is that she replies to me. "Hey Princess, Look I'm sorry I was still in shock about what Mitzy had said. I never meant for you to get hurt in all of this, please tell me what I can do to make this better, Love Brandon"

Now I wait.


	14. So much for Second Chances

Brandon POV

I waited in gym class for Stella to come back. When she didn't I knew something was seriously wrong. She wasn't texting back. She wasn't answering the girls messages. Did she really think I'd take Mitzys side over her? If she's not at school tomorrow I'll go over to her house to see her and won't leave until she hears me out. I kept checking my phone hoping she would text me back. No one will tear my princess away from me. Brandon do you hear your self your talking, your talking like Stella's your girlfriend, Could I like Stella more than a friend? But she's Sky's sister he would kill anyone that hurts Stella, even me. Did I want to wreck mine and Stella's friendship on something that could be or possibly not be? *sigh* too many questions not enough answers.

Bloom POV

How could Brandon do that to Stella. Doesn't he know how perfect him and Stella would be together. I'll go after school to see her. She's not replying to any messages. Its only her 3rd day of high school and this is how she gets treated. If Mitzy or those Trix girls think they can get away with it they are sorely mistaken. Me and the girls had skipped gym class to go tell Ms Faragonda what happened. As we made our way to her office we were stopped by Ms Griselda.

"And where do you think you girls are going during class time?"

"Were on our way to Ms Faragonda office to report bullying that happened at lunch time"

"BULLYING! in my school I will not allow it come girls let's get to her office quickly"

We hurried to Ms Faragonda office.

*knock knock*

"Excuse me Ms Faragonda, May we come in?"

"Of course girls, come on in!"

Me and Flora sat on the two chairs provided, the other girls decide to stand.

"Ms Faragonda we came to you about 4 girls bullying our friend Stella"

"Oh and who might these girls be and what did they do?"

"Their names are Icy Stormy Darcy and Mitzy, and they threw a slushy each at Stella during lunch. Stella ran off home crying and we cant get hold of her to make sure she is ok. We just want some justice done for Stella"

"You were right to come to me girls, I will deal with this quickly and swiftly"

"We want this to stop before it escalates and someone gets very badly hurt, or before something a lot worse than slush it's going flying happens" I could help but be forceful about this.

"Don't worry Bloom well deal with these girls you go and get Stella to come talk to me as well"

"Of course headmistress"

And with that we walked back to gym class.

 **Stella POV**

I lay in my bed crying my eyes out, never have I been so humiliated before. I can take bad reviews in the press because they are more fabricated lies than anything else and just want gossip. But to be bullied this was a first for me. Did I do something that upset them? Could Mitzy dislike me because I hang out with Brandon? And the Trix what part do they play in all of this?

It didn't matter, I wasn't going back. My manager was right High school is no place for someone like me. I should be writing songs, performing every night. Oh god the concert on Saturday I almost completely forgot and the sleepover Friday. I know it was any of the guys or girls fault but did I really want them here. Did I even wan to see Brandon after what his ex did to me? I don't know why but something tells me he has dealt with her, and that's just going to create more problems for me.

I decide to switch my phone on see what was happening.

As my phone buzzed to life, I was so shocked about messages I was retrieving.

3 missed calls from Brandon, Multiple messages too. My heart skipped a beat, maybe he does care? Or is he being sympathetic? I really couldn't tell. Texts From Bloom, Sky and the group were flooding in.

I wanted to see them all, cause I knew from stardom locking myself in my room will not make the problem go away.

I sent out one big group message "Hey everyone I'm feeling better now, did we all want to meet up at the park after school?"

Within a few seconds, multiple messages were coming through all saying yes. I guess they really do care about me. Can this be what real friendship looks like?

I got up had a quick shower, threw on casual blue jeans black boots, a red Bedazzled singlet, and grabbed my light blue jacket, I really wasn't even trying with fashion currently.

I grabbed my phone, I realised I hadn't even taken my wallet or keys they're in my bag and I left my bag at school.

I just headed to the park anyways, I'm sure Bloom would of grabbed my bag for me or at least Flora.

Lets hope it looks up, I really don't want this to be a bad day.

I finally reach the park when all of a sudden, a car drove past... there was Mitzy and the Trix. Great they hanging out now. Well there goes my care free day.

I walked into the park and headed towards the lake to our group normal spot. Brandon was already there. Did he skip class? I checked my phone, he did skip class!

He saw me walking toward him the minute he saw me he literally started sprinting towards me. Did he actually want to talk to me?

"Stella please listen to me"

"Brandon what..." I got cut off before I could finish.

"Stella I would never choose Mitzy over you, Yes me and her have a past, but she's not my future, I've only known you for a sort time but being with you, even for the littlest time has been amazing you have made me smile more than anyone. Yes, Stella I do care about you that why I will do what it takes to protect you, You may be to busy for a relationship and that is why even though we cant be together that way, ill still be by your side day and night whenever you need me".

I felt tears threatening to fall, I knew I liked him a lot and to know he likes me the same, but would rather wait till I'm ready something in me wanted to run to him and kiss him, instead before I realised I found he had his arms wrapped around me... and finally the tears fell.

"Brandon...Thank you" We stayed embraced in each others arms, until I heard someone clear their throats behind me and to my horror their stood Mitzy and the Trix.

"Brandon" came a high pitched squeal. "How dare you leave me for her!"

"I was never with you Mitzy, now please leave" I was so pleased when Brandon said it I realized that we were still each others arms and to my relief there I saw Bloom, Sky and the others coming over the hill, the minute they saw Mitzy and the Trix they started running towards us.

Before I knew what was happening, they had made a protective semi circle around me...the sky spoke in a voice so low and dark it even scared me.

"Mitzy you have to the count of 5 to leave, and not come back. If I catch you near my sister again...There will be trouble now leave 1...2...3"

"Wait" Mitzy screeched.

We all looked at her quizzically, what was she up to?

"I actually came here looking for Stella to apologize for earlier today, I was just startled by seeing Brandon and Stella together considering I'm still in love with Brandon and it just hurt"

I was taking back usually if someone offered an apology it went through my publicist, she would tell me and then I would decide whether or not to accept it and if I did it was in the next morning paper. But to see her nearly on the verge of tears, I could see she really cared for Brandon...or she was a good actress, I couldn't tell yet.

"So your taking your pain out on me?"

"I'm sorry i just wanted to hurt who ever stole Brandon from me...now I see he was never mine"

"Its ok Mitzy, I forgive you, it was an innocent mistake"

Brandon gave me that look that said don't trust her, but I believe in giving everyone second chances.

Mitzy walked towards me like she wanted a hug, before I knew it I felt this force push into me... then next thing SPLASH. I was pushed right into the lake. My phone, keys everything fell out into the water i was too in shock to do anything. I gave her a second chance then she does this. I saw the rage and ager build up in Brandon and Sky if it wasn't for Riven and Nabu I'm pretty sure they would of punched her.

Next thing I see SPLASH there was Mitzy next to me. I looked up and was shocked to see who had actually pushed Mitzy.

FLORA...

Flora had pushed Mitzy. We were all staring in disbelief, then slowly the screaming and high pitched wailing started coming from Mitzy.

As I stood up, I kicked water towards her and told her to shut up.

As I got to the bank of the lake, Brandon extended his hand to help me which I graciously accepted.

I wasn't going to stick around and wait for Mitzy to react.

"Hey everyone...Want to go hang out at my house?"

"Yes" Everyone shouted.

And with that we headed back to my house to salvage what was left of this eventful day.


	15. Interesting to say the least

I was sitting in maths class ( not my strongest class) the teacher was going on about economics the global impact and other things but I couldn't focus at all on it I new in had a test coming up but I didn't care my head kept going back to Brandon.

The way he proved that it was me he wanted in front of mine and his friends even in front of my brother! But after they left my house last night I don't know what happened anymore he wasn't talking to me not texting me back nothing. Have I done or said something wrong?

The bell rang signalling lunch I was walking with Timmy and Tecna to the lunch hall to meet up with the others. I saw Sky Brandon Riven Helia Bloom Floral and Musa. I wanted to run up and hug Brandon and the others, but I took one look at Brandon and I didn't see my fun loving Brandon, I saw a hard, dark and distant person.

I walked up to them what happened next I couldn't have seen coming at all I don't think anyone did.

"hey everyone" I yelled cheerily.

I got a hey back from everyone but Brandon...

The others ignore it and walked into the cafeteria. I trailed behind Brandon as normal but this time I noticed a tension between sky and Brandon. What happened after Brandon and the others went home last night? Why is he being so cold to me? I tried to ignore but as I walked into the cafeteria I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into the back off Brandon. I didn't even know they had stopped. I saw Brandon fist clench and tense up even more, I peered around Brandon to see Mitzy, Icy Stormy and Darcy sitting in our seats up the stairs case. Bloom and the others all tensed up I knew those have been our seats since the beginning on thee year and now they are sitting in them...all he'll is about to break loose.

BRANDON POV

Seriously they are sitting in our seats... do they want me to throw them down the stairs? I broke to the front off the group and walked towards them the whole cafeteria went silent. I knew the others were behind me... well I thought they all were. I was already on a short fuse today, with Sky lecturing me about if I want to get with Stella I need to sort out my priorities and get rid of Mitzy. Did he not understand that's what I have been doing since we broke up. I thought me and her could be friends but then she tries to make moves especially when the others are around. I know their trust in me is starting to waver but now I have the perfect chance to prove to sky, Stella and the others and even better the whole school I don't want anything to do with Mitzy.

As I reached the top of the stairs Mitzy stood up...

" Brandon I hope your here to apologize for how you been treating me lately, that's not how a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend"

My anger took over at this point I was over her doing this hurting the people I love making me out to be the bad person, I don't know what took over me but what I said took a huge weight off my shoulders...

" Mitzy how many times do I have to tell you we are not together we never will be in am over your lying manipulative games I am not some pawn in your game. I said we could be friends but now I don't ever want to see you or your lying rat bag face again. You have torn me away from the people I love made them loose trust in me. And what's even worse is I can't believe I ever fell for you. You have nothing I want in a girlfriend especially one that I want a future with. I will never forgive you for what you have done you have tried ripping my friends from me and you have tried ripping this school apart enough is enough I've had it with you. Get out of our seats and take your lackeys with you".

The whole school applauded a day cheered I felt through brothers put hands on my shoulders congratulating me same with the girls but their was one voice I didn't hear which I was so desperate to hear. STELLA where was she is was so consumed with yelling at Mitzy that I didn't even notice Stella wasn't there. Where was she?

Stella POV

I'm so proud of Brandon standing up to Mitzy I just don't like conflict so I left and went to the music room instead to calm my nerves and to calm down and more importantly practise for tomorrow night... I've had such an eventually few weeks I havent had time to practise my new song for Saturday night. Bloom knows I'm dedicating it to Brandon but I'm just captioning it " to someone very close to my heart"

The name of the song is called secret love song cause I wasn't sure if I wanted people to hear it or not

When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'cause I'm yours

We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough

It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face

But we know this.  
We got a love that is homeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down  
Or would you play it safe and stay?

Girl, you know this.  
We got a love that is hopeless

Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday

Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours

Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftop  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that?  
'Cause I'm yours

Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that

The bell rang signalling last class of the day which was English with Brandon and Bloom. Well at least I feel better now and can see if everyone's calmed down. I heard cheering outside the door as I slightly open it and slip out I feel a crashing weight against me.

I shut my eyes and started rubbing my head in pain. "Stella"? A familiar voice said my name, my heart did a back flip my stomach got massive butterflies in my stomach and only one person has the ability to do that.

"Brandon"?

He extended his hand to help me up, the momenthe anted to run up a date my hand touched his it just felt so right all over again. He picked me up and I noticed he didn't let go like he usually did no this time he pulled me up and then straight into an embrace... I never wanted it to stop then he said those 5 words that cleared everything up in my head.

" I was worried about you"


	16. Cause I've still gotta a lot of fight

**Stella POV**

 ***Saturday morning***

Oh God I'm late... I was meant to be at the stadium 10 minutes ago for rehearsal but I slept in. I was so enjoying my dream well more flashback of what happened yesterday.

*flashback*

He extended his hand to help me up, the momenthe anted to run up a date my hand touched his it just felt so right all over again. He picked me up and I noticed he didn't let go like he usually did no this time he pulled me up and then straight into an embrace... I never wanted it to stop then he said those 5 words that cleared everything up in my head.

" I was worried about you"

 ***end of flashback ***

That scene replays in my mind all the time , it's been distraction me a lot.

Just as I snap out of my daze my phone rings... oh great it's my manager.

"hello" I spoke cautiously to the phone.

"where are you, you were meant to be here 15 minutes ago. We have lighting and sound check we still have to finalise your outfits. And we still have to concrete exactly what song you are going to use as your closing number. What ever you choose has to make fans scream. Remember we are trying to lock in your world tour. How am I meant to do that if my star is no where to be seen!"

"sorry sir I'm nearly there now I woke up late as I didn't hear my alarm. I've just been so tired lately. It won't happen again."

"good see that it doesn't, I don't need my star distracted"

And with that I hung up. Distracted huh I've been distracted all week. Maybe if I wasn't distracted things would be different. But he's constantly on my mind and in all honesty I like it that way.

As I was approaching the stadium my phone vibrated. Huh weird who could that be.

"hey Stella remember me it's Starla Diamond you know from down the hill a bit. We went horse riding and everything together. Before you ask how I got your number, I bumped into your mom or her way to work. She remembered who I was and gave me your number well anyways here you go now we can keep in contact again"

Wow haven't heard or seen her in ages. Last thing I heard was that she went to some boarding school in the UK, so if she's back now I wonder what school she goes to?

"omg hey Starla long time no hear or see, yes of course I remember we had so much had so much fun. What school you go to now? Last time I heard you were in a boarding school in the UK anyways I got to jet got a meeting to attend. We should meet up for coffee tomorrow if your free".

"yeah sounds good and I've transferred to Magix Academy. I start Monday. Text when you free".

I headed over towards sound check, after getting lost a few times. I still can't decide what song I want to finish with. I'm thinking cause it's a new year to finish off my first concert might do fight song. To let my fans know that I will continue up fighting no matter what happens.

"finally you're here"

"yeah sorry got lost a bit but on the plus side I know what song I want to finish with" a smile beamed across my face as I told him I wanted to sign fight song. He agreed end the concert with a bang.

I was rehearsing for nearly 5 hours the concert started in 2 hours so I didn't even have time to go home or anything. I went straight to hair make spent an hour there before making way to wardrobe. Who ever said being a pop star is easy needs to live their life for one concert they'll change their minds quickly. Next thing I knew I was getting make up touch ups and bam my stage name was called...

Apart from the blinding lights and screaming fans it was so soothing to be up on stage again. As I progressed through my songs and flawless choreography if I do say so myself it came to the closing number.

" evening all starlight's thank you for joining me for the very first concert of the year, it means so much to have you all here with me tonight we all have our battles ahead of us this year but just remember we are starlight's we are fighters and this is our fight song...

 **Fight song by Rachel Platten**

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep  
Everybody's worried about me  
In too deep  
Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)  
And it's been two years  
I miss my home  
But there's a fire burning in my bones  
Still believe  
Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say  
Wrecking balls inside my brain  
I will scream them loud tonight  
Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song  
Take back my life song  
Prove I'm alright song  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat  
On the ocean  
Sending big waves  
Into motion  
Like how a single word  
Can make a heart open  
I might only have one match  
But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song (Hey!)  
Take back my life song (Hey!)  
Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)  
My power's turned on  
Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)  
I'll play my fight song  
And I don't really care if nobody else believes  
'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

No I've still got a lot of fight left in me.

With the final note the lights went down and the end of the concert was signalled.

I felt good about the performance, so good I felt like I could finally have a decent sleep.


	17. A long tiresome day

**Stella Pov**

For the first time in a long time i could wake up with a smile on my face, no it wasn't because Brandon actually text me good morning, it was more the fact i woke up and i finally felt like Stella Solaria and i have finally gotten control of my life. When I'm sparkling stars i remember who i am and why i enjoy my career.

I skipped downstairs and came to a screeching halt. Bam straight into the back of none other than riven.

"ouch riven your like a brick wall"

"That's what you get laziness when you work out 8 hours a day 6 days a week" he chuckled.

" yeah I get it your strong now can you please move I want breakfast I'm starving after last night".

I paused in my tracks as I walked into the kitchen and realised who was there!

"So what happened last night?" an all to familiar voice brushed against my ear sending a chill down my spine.

Brandon!

"Oh umm nothing to big you know just actually got some studying in for a change" I said with an innocent voice.

He raised his eyebrow at me which someone caught me in a daze.

"Whatever you say sunshine"

I walked past him but noticed my eyes never averted from his. Its like I was locked in a trance.

I finally broke free from his gaze and made my way fully into the kitchen, and to my luck their way a steaming hot fresh batch of pancakes on the counter.

"Aww thanks guys, you didn't have to"

And in unison "We know!"

Over the past few weeks me and the girls were getting closer than ever, and as close as I was getting with the girls I was getting equally as close with the boys that I pretty much call them my brothers well except Brandon, he's become more like my guy best friend. We spend hours on the phone talking every night, and after school when he doesn't have rugby practise. Oh yeah I forgot to mention Sky, Brandon, Riven, Nabu and Helia all made the Rugby team, While Timmy became School president and head of the IT Club.

Me and the girls.. well Bloom and Layla were the heads of the social Committee, Tecna Vice President of the IT club, Flora head of the Arts committee, Musa Head of the Music committee and well me I wasn't part of any club. I know I came to high school to live like a normal girl but I feel like I fitted in with any of the groups. I would of joined music club, but it would of cut in with my rehearsal times. So after school i just head to the library and do my homework. That way I don't fall behind and I don't have to do it when I get home.

The bell rand signalling end of school, all the girls had their clubs, boys had rugby practise or their clubs, and for once I didn't have homework. I decided id go for a walk to the park and wait till sky can take me home.

I headed to the park to sit and relax while waiting for everyone to meet up. Time Ticked by and soon I found myself falling asleep under the clam shade of the big willow tree. With a soft breeze in the air I decided the others will be along soon enough a short snooze will be good, so I closed my eyes and off to sleep I went.

As time ticked by I jerked away to realise it was pitch black outside, there was a stillness in the air and a chill I couldn't quite shake, it sent shivers down my spine. As I was sitting looking around i felt like someone was watching me, I kept looking around but no one was there, well at least not to my knowledge. I felt around looking for my bag so I could find my cell. I searched through my bag with luck to find my phone only to find out its dead.

Great just my luck now I'm going to have to walk home. But I have a slight problem I've never walked these streets before. Owell I have to get home somehow.

I gathered up my things and started walking down the dimly lit path, I made my way to the street and started my walk home. I know its a good 10 minute car ride but I have no idea how long it would be on foot. And in my opinion everything looks different on foot than it does in a car so I'm bound to get lost knowing my luck.

I made my way down the dimly lit path heading in the direction I thought was home, I must had been walking for what seemed a good 20 minutes before I noticed someone was walking behind me.

I didn't think anything of it until I could hear his foot steps almost matching mine, as fast as I was walking so was he. I broke out into a run as a started to panic I kept running and running I wasn't paying any attention as to where I was going I just knew I had to get out of there, thankfully i saw an all to familiar sign...Police.

I dashed through the doors and startled the poor officers behind the desk.

"Please Help there was someone chasing me I don't know who they are" I started crying at this point i was lost I was cold and I noticed I was wet I was so focused on getting away from who ever was chasing me I didn't even notice it has started raining.

One of the officers ran outside to have a look around while another wrapped a blanket around me and lead me out back.

I sat down on the chair and started to calm down more.

"Excuse me miss do you have anyone we can contact to come fetch you?"

"Oh yes my brother Sky"

Sky POV

It was 11:30pm at night and Stella still wasn't home. I had all the boys with me the girls couldn't stay sadly but that's fine Bloom had asked me to text her the minute Stella was home.

My phone started ringing i looked at the number but no avail it was a private number, i answered anyways.

"Good evening Sky, its Senior Sergeant Callanhad of South Los Angeles Police Department..."

"Good evening officer is everything ok?" The boys all stopped what they were doing and just stared at me.

"We have your little sister Stella here, She was chased from Beverly Gardens Park by a unknown masked intruder..."

"What seriously is she ok?" Now the boys were really starting to get worried. Stella was like a little sister to them.

"Yes sir she's a bit shaken up and tired but she's alright, if its possible could you please come collect her as soon as possible she's crying she's scared and she's locked herself up, she wont talk to anyone".

"Of Course ill be down their right now thank you so much for keeping her safe".

With that i hung up the phone it took me a few seconds to realise i still had the boys around me.

"Sky what happened you've gone white" Brandon stated snapping me out of my trance.

"Stella's in South Los Angeles Police station she was chased from Beverly hills garden by a masked figure, she's cold and scared and needs us now".

We all piled into the Hummer, me taking drivers while riven takes faithful co pilot, the others all piled into the back.

It was a good 20 minute drive to the police station once we got there, I told the others to stay in the car while I went in and got Stella.

I emerged a few minutes later with Stella still crying and wrapped up in my jacket I told her to get in the back with the boys shell be safe there.

 **Stella POV**

I got into the back of the Hummer and sat In-between Brandon and Nabu, I was still crying and shaking I just couldn't control myself. I hate crying in front of people it makes me feel weak, next thing I knew I felt these strong arms wrap around me and multiple hands rub my arms telling me it was going to be ok, I'm safe now, I looked up to see I was wrapped up in Brandon's arms...Why does it feel so right.

I tried to smile back at the boys but I was so weak and tired I just managed to give them a weak smile, next thing I knew I felt dizzy and then next thing I was consumed by the darkness.

 **Brandon POV**

When she got in the car my heart started aching i just wanted to pull her in close hold her protect her, but I knew I had to stay my distance. I saw how badly she was shaking as she climbed in to the car, i though she would sit by Helia but instead she made a beeline for the seat in-between me and Nabu. Its like she wanted to build a wall around her.

I wrapped my arms around her like an instinct kicked in while the others were patting her arm, I could feel how cold and weak she was. After about 5 minutes I felt her head rest against my arm and before I knew it she was sleep.

I grabbed my phone out to text sky letting her know she was asleep in the back.

Having her in my arms felt so right I didn't want to let her go, I just wanted to lean down and kiss her on the head but just having her in my arms was a good start and a good end to a long night.


End file.
